spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Lutwyche Bypass
Lutwyche Bypass is a spoof of Children's Television Workshop's Sesame Street, by 686RWU. Interesting features in this parody included: * Nick Wilde from Zootopia plays as Big Bird (and dressed as Gnomeo); * Gordon and Susan are both played by Gnomeo and Juliet; * Lady Blueberry plays Maria; Benny plays Luis; * Harry Potter plays Bob, Hermione Granger plays Guy Smiley; * Princess Isabel from Elena of Avalor plays Count von Count (dressed as a witch and known as Isabel the Counting Witch); * Madam Mim from The Sword and the Stone plays Countess von Backwards; * Flik from A Bug's Life plays Little Bird, Merida from Brave plays Granny Bird; * Vanellope von Schweetz plays Elmo; * Judy Hopps from Zootopia plays as Rosita, Shanti from The Jungle Book plays Zoe; * Olivia, Gina and Gabi are played by Sawyer, Princess Belle and Princess Aurora (and Sawyer is dressed as Juliet); * Abby Cadabby is played by Rosalina; * Grundgetta is played by Arnold from Krypto the Superdog, and; * This show makes use of Toowong font (or Brisbane Transport fleet numbering font) as the episode number font for the first 23 seasons of Lutwyche Bypass. Lutwyche Bypass parodies only the first 45 seasons of Sesame Street from Season 1 (1969-1970) to Season 45 (2014-2015) except Season 7 (1975-1976). Cast Please do NOT change the characters of any roles. If so, the edit will be reverted. Also, do not remove this notice. * Elmo - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-it-Ralph) * Big Bird - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Gordon and Susan - Gnomeo (Gnomeo & Juliet) and Juliet (Gnomeo & Juliet) * Bob - Harry Potter (Harry Potter) * Grover - Prince Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Kermit the Frog - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Oscar the Grouch - Disgust (Inside Out) * Ernie - Sultan (Aladdin) * Bert - Jessie (Toy Story 2) * Cookie Monster - Aladdin (Aladdin) * Roosevelt Franklin - Jafar (Aladdin) * Roosevelt Franklin's Mother - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Little Bird - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Granny Bird - Merida (Brave) * Maria - Lady Blueberry (Gnomeo & Juliet) * Luis - Benny (Gnomeo & Juliet) * Guy Smiley - Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) * Count von Count - Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Countess von Backwards - Madam Mim (The Sword and the Stone) * Biff - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Sully - Lord Redbrick (Gnomeo & Juliet) * Barkley - Pluto (Disney) * Two-Headed Monster - Nala (The Lion King) and Simba (The Lion King) * Telly Monster - Tybalt (Gnomeo & Juliet) * Forgetful Jones - Maui (Moana) * Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age franchise) * Grundgetta - Andrea (Krypto the Superdog) * Hoots the Owl - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) * Dr. Nobel Price - Kiara (The Lion King) * Preston Rabbit - Anna (Frozen) * Prairie Dawn - Young Anna (Frozen) * Rosita - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Zoe - Shanti (The Jungle Book) * Abby Cadabby - Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) * Baby Bear - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Merry Monster - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Herry Monster - Fru Fru (Zootopia) * Ovejita - Minnie Mouse (Disney) * Chicago the Lion - Scar (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Prince Charming (Cinderella) * David - Joy (Inside Out) * Linda - Sadness (Inside Out) * Miles - Fa Zhou (Mulan) * Olivia - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Gina - Princess Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Gabi - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Honkers - themselves * Anything Muppets - themselves * The Count's Bats - themselves Gallery Princess Vanellope.png|Vanellope von Schweetz as Elmo IMG 3438.PNG|Nick Wilde as Big Bird 5AC45849-34C2-41F5-9B8B-ABCFEC276F31.png|Gnomeo as Gordon Juliet.png|Juliet as Susan Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter as Bob Prince Naveen.png|Prince Naveen as Grover Prince john robin hood.gif|Prince John as Kermit the Frog Disgust-0.png|Disgust as Oscar the Grouch Sultan.png|Sultan as Ernie Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie as Bert Aladdin Pose.png|Aladdin as Cookie Monster Jafar aladdin.png|Jafar as Roosevelt Franklin Alice.png|Alice as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother Hi there, it’s me, Flik.png|Flik as Little Bird Merida.png|Merida as Granny Bird Lady Bluebury.png|Lady Blueberry as Maria Benny.jpg|Benny as Luis Hermione Granger.jpg|Hermione Granger as Guy Smiley Isabel.jpg|Princess Isabel as Count von Count Sword-disneyscreencaps com-7051.jpg|Madam Mim as Countess von Backwards Tiana.png|Tiana as Biff Lord-redbrick-gnomeo-and-juliet-1-.jpg|Lord Redbrick as Sully Pluto.png|Pluto as Barkley Nala (2).png|Nala and It’s Me, Simba!.png|Simba as Two-Headed Monster Gnomeo-y-julieta-arte-029.jpg|Tybalt as Telly Monster Maui is he Demigod.png|Maui as Forgetful Jones Ellie the Wooly Mamoth.jpeg|Ellie as Snuffleupagus Andrea Sussman.jpg|Andrea as Grundgetta Heimlich.png|Heimlich as Hoots the Owl 549769824.jpg|Kiara as Dr. Nobel Price Anna Render2.png|Anna as Preston Rabbit Young Anna.jpeg|Young Anna as Prairie Dawn Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Rosita Junglebook2 118.jpg|Shanti as Zoe Rosalina (AKA Rosetta).png|Rosalina as Abby Cadabby Rapunzel Long 80 feet length hair.png|Rapunzel as Baby Bear Wendy from Peter Pan.jpeg|Wendy Darling as Merry Monster Fru Fru.jpg|Fru Fru as Herry Monster Minnie Mouse.png|Minnie Mouse as Ovejita NEW Scar.png|Scar as Chicago the Lion Charming.png|Prince Charming as Mr. Hooper Joy.png|Joy as David Sadness-0.png|Sadness as Linda Fa Zhou.jpg|Fa Zhou as Miles Sawyer.jpeg|Sawyer as Olivia Belle.png|Belle as Gina Aurora in Pink Dress.png|Princess Aurora as Gabi Intro history 0810a.jpg|Episodes 1 - 795 0926.jpg|Episodes 926 - 3005 3136.jpg|Episodes 3006 - 3785 3786.jpg|Episodes 3786 - 3980 3981.jpg|Episodes 3981 - 4134 4135.jpg|Episodes 4135 - 4186 Season40-titlecard.jpg|Episodes 4187 - 4526 Promotional images From Frubbick04 Lutwyche Bypass Vanellope.png|Vanellope von Schweetz Lutwyche Bypass Nick Wilde.png|Nick Wilde Lutwyche Bypass Gnomeo.png|Gnomeo Lutwyche Bypass Juliet.png|Juliet Lutwyche Bypass Harry Potter.png|Harry Potter Lutwyche Bypass Naveen.png|Prince Naveen Lutwyche Bypass Prince John.png|Prince John Lutwyche Bypass Disgust.png|Disgust Lutwyche Bypass Sultan.png|Sultan Lutwyche Bypass Jessie.png|Jessie Lutwyche Bypass Aladdin.png|Aladdin Lutwyche Bypass Jafar.png|Jafar Lutwyche Bypass Alice.png|Alice Lutwyche Bypass Flik.png|Flik Lutwyche Bypass Merida.png|Merida Lutwyche Bypass Lady Blueberry.png|Lady Blueberry Lutwyche Bypass Benny.png|Benny Lutwyche Bypass Hermione Granger.png|Hermione Granger Lutwyche Bypass Isabel.png|Princess Isabel Lutwyche Bypass Madam Mim.png|Madam Mim Lutwyche Bypass Tiana.png|Tiana Lutwyche Bypass Lord Redbrick.png|Lord Redbrick Lutwyche Bypass Pluto.png|Pluto Lutwyche Bypass Nala and Simba.png|Nala and Simba Lutwyche Bypass Tybalt.png|Tybalt Lutwyche Bypass Maui.png|Maui Lutwyche Bypass Ellie.png|Ellie Lutwyche Bypass Andrea.png|Andrea Lutwyche Bypass Heimlich.png|Heimlich Lutwyche Bypass Kiara.png|Kiara Lutwyche Bypass Anna.png|Anna Lutwyche Bypass Young Anna.png|Young Anna Lutwyche Bypass Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps Lutwyche Bypass Shanti.png|Shanti Lutwyche Bypass Rosalina.png|Rosalina Lutwyche Bypass Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel Lutwyche Bypass Wendy Darling.png|Wendy Darling Lutwyche Bypass Fru Fru.png|Fru Fru Lutwyche Bypass Minnie Mouse.png|Minnie Mouse Lutwyche Bypass Scar.png|Scar Lutwyche Bypass Prince Charming.png|Prince Charming Lutwyche Bypass Joy.png|Joy Lutwyche Bypass Sadness.png|Sadness Lutwyche Bypass Fa Zhou.png|Fa Zhou Lutwyche Bypass Sawyer.png|Sawyer Lutwyche Bypass Belle.png|Princess Belle Lutwyche Bypass Aurora.png|Princess Aurora Category:686RWU Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:NET Category:Brisbane City Council Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:PBS Category:HBO